


A Mild Flirtation In History.

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tracy and Lisa get re-aquainted.RP Fic.Fake as all hell!





	A Mild Flirtation In History.

Lisa had smiled as Tracy came into the courtyard, moving quickly to hide her behind the wall, locking them both safely inside a secret door. 

"Hello love..."

Her voice was mild and teasing.

"Hello yourself beautiful."

Tracy said with a smile. 

"I've missed you..."

Lisa spoke softly, honestly.

"It's been... far too long."

Tracy smiled.

"Far too long since.... what baby girl?"

She murred. 

"Since anything..."

Lisa smiled.

"Definitely since we shared a bed..." 

Tracy purred.

"Then let’s correct that..."

"Your place is closer..."

Tracy purred and took Lisa by the hand and lead her back to her house. Lisa followed eagerly, waiting until Tracy had locked them both safely inside before kissing her again, letting her passion flow freely this time. Tracy purred eagerly into the kiss and cupped Lisa's ass in her hands as they continued to kiss. Lisa smiled, beginning to slowly unbutton Tracy's shirt. Tracy smiled and let her, then gently pushing her face into her cleavage once she shirt was open. Lisa purred, licking a teasing trail between her breasts. Tracy murred and gyrated her body s her breasts rubbed even more into Lisa's face. Lisa purred softly. 

"Minx."

"I've not even started my little darling."

Tracy purred teasingly with a smirk. 

"So you say..."

Lisa smirked, moving to lightly nip at Tracy's breast again. Tracy murred and pressed Lisa's face even more into her breasts. Lisa had purred again, nipping and licking every inch of Tracy's breasts, enjoying the soft mewls she was receiving for her work. Tracy continued to mewl as she and Lisa continued their Breast play. After a while longer Lisa had moved lower, gently untangling herself from Tracy's hand, and removing the remaining clothing in her way, although she had a feeling Tracy would find an excuse to grip her hair again when she was... low... enough. She had laid tender kisses in a trail down Tracy's body, pausing at the woman's hips to trail tender kisses along each hip bone before moving lower still, pausing to nudge Tracy's legs open before moving to kiss each inner thigh. She would wait until Tracy begged to be touched... or tasted. Tracy mewled. 

"So wet already, my sweet..."

"Of course I am..."

Tracy mewed with a smirk.

"I'm fucking you after all."

Lisa had purred, rewarding her with a light teasing kiss against her clit.

"Such a sweet girl..."

She murred, moving to properly 'taste' Tracy, purring again.

"Just as sweet as always."

Tracy arched and mewed louder. Lisa smiled, continuing to tease her gently. Tracy's mews continued to get louder. Lisa soon once again upped her pace. Tracy soon came apart.


End file.
